Red Wolf: The demon, the myth,the god?
by HecateLoviatar
Summary: A spin off of the Foxgeln story. Red Wolf's side of it all, her past, present, and thoughts. Less obvious jokes, Anime cross-overs will be later.


I put down the book, it was just too hard to read, what with Jawbreaker trying to eat the god damn thing. Sometimes I wonder why I ever bought the fucking little dragon. Sure he was colorful, but he only delivers mail when he feels like it, so it's not really worth it. Except, well, he's as loyal as a dog, though independent as a cat, and as long lived as I. I guess when your immortal, that counts for a lot.  
  
Sighing to myself I gently pried Jawbreaker from my finger and told him to go find Black if he was hungry. Being a greedy glutton, he quickly vanished in search of her. I for one, leaned back against the bed-rest and listened to the soulful warbling of the Japanese pop singer. I'm relatively sure the song is called "situation" but sometimes I just can't tell.  
  
Yeah, sometimes I just can't tell. That's the story of my life. Who's friend or foe, who I can trust.... But then again, that is the lot of an assassin. Sure, I trust my group, the Omi Wa Curuso, or "I will kill you" though I wouldn't be surprised or hurt if one of them took out a hit on me. They are all assassins, after all.  
  
Red Wolf. That's my code name. Actually, it's been my name so long, I've forgotten the one I was given. I do remember the day I got my code name, and what it stands for. Red, the color of blood and hate, Wolf, a beast to be feared, a cold blooded killer. That's all most people see in it. Few, very few, thank the gods, know it's other meaning. For red is also the color of morning and sorrow, and Wolves are known for their loyalty and cunning.  
  
Sorrow, man have I seen sorrow. As for loyalty, I'm a lot more careful about then I used to be. I've been burned to many times. Once bitten, twice shy, right? For me it's more like betray me once, you die. Shaking myself out of my daydream, I wandered into the kitchen of our little den and pulled out a stake. Closing the fringe, I noticed a note scrawled across the front.  
  
"Red,  
  
Trailing Kuranma,  
  
Be back late, hopping for a lead.  
  
Black"  
  
"Typical," I muttered as I tossed the stake into the microwave and set it warm so the stake would be nice and bloody. "I get stuck at base while she goes chasing after a cute tail." It always happened. A cute male goes by, and she's sniffing after him. It's not like I wouldn't like to go after a hot guy every now and then. It's not fair!" Just then I realized that I had sent Jawbreaker after her. Oh shit, was she gonna be pissed. "Oh well." I pulled out my warmed stake and, well, wolfed it down before collapsing on the couch for a well deserved rest.  
  
###############################  
  
"Daddy! Fennis is picking on me again!"  
  
"Deal with it pipsqueek! I'm your big bro, it's my job."  
  
"Enough! Go bother your sister Hel."  
  
"I don't see why you keep letting that half-breed daughter of yours play here....."  
  
"Hel....daddy sent me here. Do you need a hand?"  
  
"Get out of here you stupid cur!"  
  
#######################  
  
"Ah!" I cried as I awoke from the dream "Damn! Why do I keep dreaming about that?" It was about then that I realized Jawbreaker had returned, and was at that moment trying to eat my hand. "Get off you cobra headed excuse for a dragon!" I cried as I tossed him across the room, pulling a note free from his front claws. "Huh? What's this?" I quickly read the note, which was basically Black yelling at me for sending Jawbreaker to her and blowing her cover. "Yeah, right, she was probably just about to see that hot fox take off his shirt or something, huh Jawbreaker?" I laughed as I tossed him his favorite food, candied raw ell. "Ok, you little terror! I'm going out, so you watch the base."  
  
"Chi-WEEE?"  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"Pwa-WEE-QWICK!"  
  
"Well, if your gonna be lonely, give one of the others a call."  
  
"Geep....."  
  
"I KNOW that you are JOKING! We see each other every DAY! You sleep in my BED for crying out loud!"  
  
"Meep...."  
  
"'Meep?' Fine, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, you and I will go visit the neither region, just the two of us, and do some hunting, ok?"  
  
"Qwee! QWEE-QWICK! Sqwee!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad, but you have to stay here tonight. I'll be back in a few."  
  
"CHII-CH."  
  
"I have got to teach you to talk. See ya!" With that I shut the door. Now I know what your thinking, I must be nuts, talking to a squeaking dragon like it understood me. Well, I'll be honest with you....He does, and he's slightly telepathic, so I understand him. I better, since he's been with me since forever. Quicky I raced through the night in the hopes of finding some poor shmuck to fight.  
  
I remember the day I bought my dragon. It was right after I ran away from home. Val halala was boring and nobody seemed to want me around, so I split. While on my way to France I got a little hungry. Instead of going through the hassle of hunting in the middle ages, when people disappear all the time, I decided to spend a my entire collection of gold on this dirty shit colored egg. It seemed like a good idea at the time. The seller made it sound like such a good bargain...Well, anyway, I bought the egg and attempted to cook it for dinner. Sadly, my meal had other ideas, like hatching into a hungry vicious baby dragon. So there I was, hungry, broke, in the middle of no-where with a tiny dragon trying to eat me and begging me for food at the same time.  
  
"Ah! I smell a young demon!" I laugh as I race through the town in search of my prey. Come to think about it, if I really wanted to, I could say that was the reason I truned to a life of crime. Well, think about it, he was hungry, and I couldn't eat him, so we were stuck together. Next thing I knew I was in france on my first mission.  
  
flashback  
  
"Please, I'm soooooo Hungry! I'll do anything! I'll even wash dishes!"  
  
"I don't want you in here with that little monster of yours!" The bar-keep snarled.  
  
"We-Qweep?"  
  
"Yeah, what monster?" I asked.  
  
"That one!" He cried, branishing a knife in my face.  
  
"Hey! Sqweeks here is a dragon, not a monster! And put that knife away, I'll see myself out!" Turning to the dragon on my shoulder I continued, "comon, Sqweekers, I know when were not welcome." With that I turned and walked out.  
  
We, well, I with Sqweeks on my shoulder, had walked across the slum of France trying every bar. That was the last one. "Looks like we're going to have to scrounge in the dumpsters, buddy." It had occurred to me that just hunting would be easier, but every time I went to hunt, my little dragon tried to come, and gave us away. Dragons, no matter how small, don't do stealth real well. Leaving him behind was out of the question anyway. The poor dope couldn't even fly yet, and for some reason, cats loved him. I'm really a softie when it comes to babies.  
  
"Qwii..."  
  
"I know your hungry...But hey, at least it isn't raining, right?" Of course, it had to start pouring right then with a peel of thunder. "Not a word." I snarled at the dragon.  
  
"I see your down on you luck, m'lady."  
  
"What did I just say Sqweeks? Oh, wait....who was that?" I spun around and almost slammed into a tall hooded figure. "Are you following us? Cause, I could have sworn that you were in the last bar."  
  
The figure laughed richly, "Yes, I was. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Panther..." He started.  
  
"Ah-huh. Sure. Listen, buddy, let me just save you the time of mugging me. I'm broke. You can't have my little buddy here, cause he doesn't like you," My words were punctuated by the little dragons growls, "And if you mess with us, I'll kill you."  
  
"Big words for a little lady," He laughed, "But do not worry, I'm not here to mug you."  
  
"Oh? Well, then, what is it you want?"  
  
"Not one for beating around the bush are you?"  
  
"I'm cold wet and HUNGRY. I'd rather go though the bush." Again the man laughed at me, "You're really pissing me off mister cat."  
  
"I beg forgiveness, miss. It is just that I find your openness, refreshing. How would you like to earn some money?"  
  
"I'd rather earn a stake..."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Then I'll do whatever you want!"  
  
"Are you sure? Even kill?"  
  
"Just tell me who!"  
  
###################End of flashback and chapter###########################  
  
Keep in mind that this is just Red's POV on her life and their mission. It's disjointed in places cause she is slightly insane. 


End file.
